And Then You Jump
by DreamersEclipse
Summary: People laugh at me when I tell them my neighbor is a red fish face human hybrid. They look at me funny when I say my cat turns into a beautiful girl, but only on Tuesdays at midnight. And they call me crazy when I rent out one of my rooms to a doctor who claims that someone is trying to kill me. OC


**And Then You Jump**

_**Summary**_: People laugh at me when I tell them my neighbor is a red fish face human hybrid. They look at me funny when I say my cat turns into a beautiful girl at midnight, but only on Tuesdays. And they call me crazy when I rent out one of my room's to a Doctor who claims that someone is trying to kill me. (OC)

**A/N**_: Hello everyone. Well, this is a story that I just wanted to write for the heck of it. Also because I've come to love Christopher Eccelston's version of the Doctor. And this is pretty much just for fun. I already have another Doctor Who story going so this one is actually my second one. The other one takes precedence over this one but I just wanted to put it out there and write it when I feel like it. I hope it's entertaining. Enjoy!_

**Warning: Dark subjects, gore, mild violence, crappy writing style, and may or may not become a boyXboy love between the Doctor and Sam**

**Disclaimer**: Um, do I need to? I don't own it, obviously. If I did would that make you all like my stories more? Haha

**Chapter One: You Have Issues Kid**

"_Now Sam, can you tell me where you are?"_

The voice of Mr. Moreno echoed in the room I was in. It reverberated off the dark walls, dying out suddenly. I knew this was an hypnotic induced dream, but at the same time I didn't. It somehow felt real. I could feel the things around me. Although, admittedly the feeling was slightly numbed. Almost like wearing a protective padding suite.

"I'm in my house. Lying in my bed."

It's true. I was staring up at my ceiling. I know it's my ceiling of course because I had painted on it. But something did seem different about it. Instead of having a light sky blue fade into a beautiful night blue, the entire ceiling looked like a proper night sky. Even my own crappily painted on stars looked like real one. Shining true stars spread out and twinkling.

"_Good. I want you to get up now, alright Sam."_

As the words pour into my mind, I slowly roll off the bed. I'm in my grey sweats, a baggy white t-shirt thrown over my shoulders. I'm barefoot though, which is a little odd. The furniture filling my room takes on a darker shade in this estranged dull lighting coming off from the ceiling in small amounts. Maybe the strangest thing is that my room is clean. Even still Mr. Moreno's voice drives me forward, as if I'm a sleepwalker at his command.

"_Walk out of your bedroom. Once you open that door it'll take you a little farther into your past."_

I'm hesitant to open it. There could be anything on that other side. Last time wasn't so great when I did as he said. But I shake off the veneer of foggy chaos and slowly turn the knob. I find it even more creepy that the door doesn't creek. Rather the silence is so much more eerie. I take a step back, tan carpet mushing under my feet as I pull back the door to open it. It's black out there, I note. Pure darkness. Even so, I walk forward as if my curiosity outweighs the fear. Then, I'm enveloped in the heavy darkness.

"_Where are you now?"_

This time instead of Mr. Moreno's voice sounding from the room it's inside my head. That's not the only change though. Now, I'm outside. It's bright out, the sun pouring over everything cheerily. A wonderful summer day in Colorado Springs, Colorado. There's rows of houses lined along the street. They all look the same, different colors being the only visual distinction. I turn around, looking behind me to find a house much like the others yet it's the one that stands out the most.

"I'm at my house. There's a U-Haul truck in front of it, so then, this is the day Mom and Dad moved out."

It's like a journey of the Ghost of Christmas Pas. I can only watch the scene unfold. There's me from nine years ago. My golden brown hair is shorter, and reflecting the sunlight shining down. My hazel eyes smiling as I take a box from my mother's hands. She looks so tired even though she's not exactly that old. My dad is piling stuff on to the truck randomly as if he were a toddler stacking blocks. He never did know how to organize things.

"_Alright, Sam, we've gone back into your past, but this time we're going to go a little further. Back to when you first started seeing these "creatures."_

The peaceful scene faded away as if it were made of smoke. The darkness becoming a still breeze that blew it away. But the nothing only lasted so long. A new scene erupted in front of me. It was like staring down a tube, the image pulling in front of me until I was completely surrounded.

A gas station stood erect in the middle of nowhere. The mountains surrounded us on either side, encompassing this dry, deserted area. It was a small structure. Worn blue paint on wood. You could see the timber beneath the peeling paint. There were only two gas pumps in front, old, tired looking machines. With a rounded top and an old meter on it, one would think it came from the fifties and was just forgotten here with that decrepit building.

A car is pulled up along one of the pumps. A nice black Monte Carlo with mud dried on the tires. From the back window you could see the boxes and clothes stacked inside. There's a family, a man, woman and son walking into "Quick Stop Charlie's".

I only blinked and I was suddenly inside the store, standing behind the people of memory as they shuffled around jovially grabbing treats. The little boy stopped running, the smile falling from his face, the glass soda he was holding fell to the floor with a crash. There was a bemused, fearful look on his face as he stared at the thing behind the counter.

It was out of this world. Its face was a disgusting purple mixed with green. The cheeks were flaps that fell over the rest of his skin like a pug's. He had one giant eye centered at the top of his head. It stared at the boy with annoyance. Its hair was a translucent orange and had the appearance of jello. This creature wore regular human clothes consisting of dark overalls over a plaid shirt. The boy scrambled to his father quickly when the creature had begun to stand up.

"Dad! Dad! There's a monster in here!" The man only looked down at his son in amusement, oblivious to his fear. "A monster? What kind of monster?" He asked playfully while the boy tugged him to the front of the store.

"That!" Called out the boy, pointing to the store clerk creature who was picking up the wet pieces of glass. The smile fell from memory dad's face. He gave a pointed look to his boy with a wag of his finger in warning. "Sam, that's not nice. I want you to apologize to this man, right now." But the boy only clung to his father, hiding behind him as he stared at the creature. It kept looking at him. Then, a knowingly devious smile appeared on its face.

"_Sam, it's alright. Calm down. You're just remembering what it felt like the first encounter you had. I need you to slow down, back up, this memory is fading away. You are no longer there. I'm going to count to three and then you will wake up."_

"_1...2...3!"_

I awoke from the trance begrudgingly. The shade of the room in my vision was dim, thankfully, due to the drawn shades concealing the window. I pulled myself up slowly, trying to take hold of reality. Swinging my feet off the orange bed like couch, I turned in my seat so I was sitting properly. My head felt clouded. I rubbed my forehead sensually to get rid of the ache though it did little good.

Mr. Moreno rose from his simple, cushioned, wooden chair and walked over to the window pane that stretched from ceiling to floor. He turned the plastic piece on the side and opened them. I embraced the sunlight streaming through as a very nice refreshment opposed to the foggy darkness. He walked back over to his chair and I was happy that our "memory" session had ended. There was a forced, faint smile stretching his lips.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I swallowed a rainstorm and it went straight to my brain. Then a hundred evil little elves bounced between my skull and brain like it was a fun house."

"Well, that's certainly something to picture. Now, let's discuss what you saw since I see you're well enough to make snide remarks."

"We've gone over this before, Doc. I'm not crazy, I wasn't tainted as a boy, I don't have any known sickness, but I tell ya, I just might go crazy if I have to keep coming to these sessions every week." I leaned back into the stiff couch with a huff.

"Okay Sam," Mr. Moreno used a tone as if he were compromising with a child, "If all of what you say is true then explain to me this; how can you see the monsters-"

"Aliens." I interjected.

"Same difference." Mr. Moreno tried to wave it off, but I wouldn't let him.

"No, not at all. You see, monsters are things to be feared because they do evil. Aliens, on the other hand, are merely foreign beings that take residence somewhere new to them but home to us. And like I've told you all before, all of the aliens that I see are wearing camouflages. That's why no one else can see them. But when I tell others this they merely panic in their own small worlds and cast me out because I'm threatening to tear down the foundation on which their beliefs were built. So apparently I've gone mad instead of there being a possibility of life out there." My voice rose empathetically in the beginning but slowly fell tired because of constant repetition.

Mr. Moreno gave me a strange stare. His eyes narrowed slightly and it was clear to me he was just another one of those unbelievers. A frown showing on his face made him look older than he was. His dark hair combed back neatly had streaks of silver here and there. Some where in the back of my mind I hoped that they were caused by me.

"Look, we're just trying to help you Sam. We want to figure out why you're seeing these mo- aliens in the first place. And then maybe if we know the source, we can stop your visions altogether." I leaned forward in my chair, hands clasped together as I gave my psychiatrist a serious look.

"What if I don't want to stop seeing them?"

Mr. Moreno's face tinted red from the strain in this conversation. He reached over to the nightstand table on his left and grabbed hold of a manila envelope. I felt really annoyed that he was going to reference from my files like this. He pulled out the papers from inside and began to look through them even though I knew that he knew what they already said since he tended to consult them every time I was here.

"It's says here in your records that you attacked a sixty year old woman on the street. You claimed that she was, "An alien who was going to eat another woman's seven year old son."

I bit the inside of my gums at the memory. Yeah, that was a bad day to suddenly think that people would believe me.

"Now to me, Sam, that's a call for help. And that's why the judge sent you here instead of jail." Mr. Moreno finished, placing the papers back down on the table.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, then sat up straight so my statement would not waver. "I don't regret what I did. If I hadn't stopped it, then that boy would be dead. But I imagine by now the ugly hag has found another meal. I can only wish the poor soul didn't suffer." A mildly dark tone had entered my voice. What I said was mostly to myself but it didn't make Mr. Moreno any more happy.

We stared at each other in an intense silence. It almost felt as though the blinds were closed again and we sat in darkness. But the light shined through once more when the sound of the timer went off. I didn't wait for anything to stop me as I quickly stood up and grabbed my jacket from its place on the head of the couch. Swiftly throwing the worn brown denim on, I made towards the door.

"Be sure not to be late to our next appointment Mr. Calloway!" Mr. Moreno called to my back while the door fell close behind me. I pretended not to hear the words. Not like they mattered right now anyway. A glance at my vintage watch told me it was almost time for my shift to start.

"Damn it. Why do aliens have to be the source of all my suffering?" A nurse who was passing me in the hallway stopped to give me another strange look. I gave her a huge fake smile and waved. There spread a blush on her face as she quickly walked away. _'Man, I'm bad with people.'_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

'_Beep. Beep. Beep'_

My boss was glaring at me from his office from in the corner of the front of the store. His chubby fingers poked through the cheap blinds, pulling them apart so he could narrow his eyes at me. I'm trying to ignore it and focus on the task at hand.

'_Beep. Beep. Beep'_

But who knew a chubby middle aged man glaring at you from behind shades could be so distractingly creepy. I already apologized for being late. It would seem that your government business and your job don't like to mix. You always have to leave one person unhappy. I scanned the final can of cat food and put it in a plastic bag. A smile came to my face of its own accord as I thought about my little friend waiting at home for me. I now had the urge to go see her. After tapping one or two buttons I returned my attention to the frazzled woman in front of me.

"That will be $10.73 please." She held up one manicured hand defensively. "Wait, I have a coupon for hat milk!" Withholding the urge to roll my eyes, I waited patiently as the woman dug through her obnoxiously huge pink purse.

Now that I looked closer at her I could see the bags under her eyes. There was a mole next to her nose and wrinkles were beginning to form around her mouth. Her essence just screamed Catlady to me.

"Here we are!" She exclaimed, extending her arm to me with a small piece of paper in it. I pinched the paper between my thumb and index finger, pulling it away idly to compute the information on the cash register.

"Sorry it's just that my baby, Tabby, that's her name, she's my cat and,"

The woman's rambling went in one ear and out the other. It wasn't because I wasn't curious to hear about her interesting pet, but a feeling washed over me in that instant. A very bad one. My eyes traveled up as if they already knew where the source was. There grew a cold feeling in the air. And I could sense it. A man with his face covered by a black hood walked through the automatic slide open doors, it felt so empty around him. The essence he is giving off sucks the breath out of me. It's not like anything I've felt before. Almost as if he were dead. I flinch when it turns in my direction, my mouth slightly agape. If I were paranoid enough I would be so bold as to say he were staring straight at me.

"Sir! Give me my bags, Sir!"

The woman brought my attention back to her. She had an annoyed look on her face, her eyes rolling to point to the bags I had behind the counter with me. I hurriedly handed it over to her, feeling genuinely embarrassed. She gave me a curt nod then dropped all her money on the counter quite noisily. Then stormed off with her bags of cat food and milk.

A sigh escaped my lips. Counting up all the change, I felt a little peeved to find the lady was short two dollars. With a shake of my head I brought out my wallet from my back pocket and added the necessary amount. In my current paranoia I looked up uneasily bet felt relieved that my boss was no longer looking. It would not bode well with him if I were paying what the customer should have. Turning to the cash register, it opened with a clang and I stored the money in it only to return my attention to my next customer. A tall, scrawny man wearing a track suite placed some energy drinks and health bars down. _'Ah, an athlete. Ooh this one has the essence of a bicycler? No, wait, runner. Yup, he's a runner.'_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A light was flickering in the corner. Its bulb swaying on an electrical cord that hung from the ceiling. It created odd shadows from all of the boxes lined on shelves. The cold nipped at my bare arms, and wearing a thin blue apron over a normal grey t-shirt didn't help any. But it actually didn't feel so bad. It was rather nice inside of the back storage freezer. Albeit, the lighting could use some improvement. This old store on a street corner has seen better days.

I walked down the aisles of long shelves reaching up to the ceiling, whistling a pleasant tune I had heard on the radio but couldn't remember the name of. My head turned easily to glance around. I already knew where the popsicles were stored, there was no need, but it was a simple action to occupy myself with. At the very end of the row I reached the ladder that was set up next to the frozen desserts section. The metal clasped between my hands felt like ice. But I let the cold turn into a burn as I rolled it over a few yards.

Looking up solemnly at the box I was supposed to get, it irked me to find that it was pushed back all the way on the shelf. The light continued to flicker over this back setting. The more I stared at it, the more dizzy I became. It was like looking at a strobe light. Shaking my head, I ran a hand through my naturally spiky golden brown hair. I placed my hands on my hips as I glared up at the box with a huff. Then deciding to get it over with I climbed the steps casually until my feet were firmly placed on the last step up.

I leaned forward, pressing my stomach against the cool metal shelf. My arms stretched out in an attempt to reach the two foot wide box, but only to the middle of my fingers reached it.

"How the hell did they get this thing up here?" I frowned and tried leaning more with my left so that I could turn it to its other side. My fingers scraped against the card board and I could feel it slowly moving. A grin came to my face as I shifted it enough in my direction to grab it fully. I pulled the box to my chest in glee with hands on either side to grip it.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?!" A rather loud, northern sounding voice droped the smile from my face. I whipped my head to the left to find its source in the form of a strange looking man.

"What?" I asked in confusion, brow drawn together.

"Stop that!" He lunged forward to me in anger and surprise evidently shown on my face as the ladder disappeared from under me. The box I was holding I threw up in the air, it just flew from my hands. I held my breath as I fell quickly to the floor. My eyes were wide in alarm yet I managed to shut them at the last second.

I could feel the impact strike through my body. Oddly enough though it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. But all those popsicles falling on me contributed their own share of damage. Peeling my eyes open quickly I glanced around in alarm.

"Get off'a me ya big ape!" My eyes traveled down to find the strange looking man underneath me, looking extremely annoyed at me.

"Whoa!" I quickly got up from my position on top of him and offered him a hand up. He took it and I hauled him off the floor. "Sorry man. You really shouldn't be back here though. Only staff is allowed." The man glanced behind me with a serious look on his face. For a moment I thought that he was ignoring me but it left him instantaneously as he turned to me with a toothy smile. "That's me. Staff. See?" He brought a wallet out from his pocket and flipped it open like a badge.

I suddenly got a burning feeling in my eyes from looking at it and turned away from the blank piece of paper. "Real smart, but whatever that thing is won't work on me. What is it? Some kind of hypnotic suggestion? I tell ya, I haven't gotten this bad a head ache from alien artifacts since that time Tom tried erasing my memories of him."

The man looked at me as if I just kicked the guy's puppy. But his expression changed as he roughly took hold of my arm and shoved me aside. I was about to yell something at him until my eyes landed on the reason for his crazy action.

From my spot on the floor I was too close for comfort next to a weapon of sorts. It looked like a sword morphed out of a person's hand. Protruding like veins was this strange purple all over it. What ever it was, that strange man just saved me from being cut down.

My eyes traveled along the creature till I was staring at its face. Or at least what would be its face if there wasn't a black hood covering it. The feeling I had before, this things empty essence, washed over me.

The creature pulled back his hand sword, scraping it along the concrete floor until he pulled it up to hold it up in a fighting stance. He turned towards me, preparing to lunge forward.

"Holy shi-" Mr. strange guy pulled off the floor with little difficulty, keeping a strong grip on my arm. "Run!"

I didn't object! Just as we took off sparks flew at the contact of the sword against the shelves metal bars. We took off running down the aisles, making turns here and there and suddenly this freezer felt like a giant maze. I wasn't the least bit comforted to not see the thing right behind us when I chanced a glance behind. It actually made me feel like it would pop up in front of us and cut my head off in an epic Mortal Kombat Fatality.

"Do you have a hose back here?!" I almost tripped over my own feet at the man's question. "Yeah, sure! Why?" The man looked at me with a grin and I could feel his happiness at being in danger. "Popsicle time!" I laughed heartily, somehow this man's essence rubbed off on me.

"Remind me why I'm the bait?" I could swear that my eye was twitching in annoyance by now. The man's voice reached my ears slightly muffled from his hiding spot behind a stack of empty boxes.

"Because its obviously more interested in you. That was the thing that knocked over your ladder. And when I was trying to chase after it you had to go and fall on top'pa me. Then it tried to strike at you. Which I saved you from by the way. So just shut up like a good piece of bait and just wait." I sighed.

We were located in the back corner of the freezer. About seven rows down I could see the back wall that led back to the store. It has been about three minutes and still our little riend hasn't reappeared. And I prayed that it hadn't gone back out into the store area where it could hurt others. Not even my creepy boss, Mr. Keeble, deserves to put up with such a creature.

My heart pounded like crazy. I swallowed over the lump forming in my throat at the sight of the creature standing at the end of the aisle just in front of us. That blasted flickering light made the whole scene look like one out of a horror movie. It stood there, stiff, with fists clenched at his side and head lowered slightly like a predators. It began walking towards me rather intimidating.

A whirring, sort of buzzing noise filled my ears from the odd man's direction just as the creature came within a meter of me. "Move!" Jumping instinctively to my right, I hit the floor with a thud as a rush of water roared past me. I scrambled to the side some more then hopped on my feet to find that the water shooting out from the hose had cut the creature's body in half like a razor. Which was strange because normally that hose was a lot less fatal.

The severed body wasn't like a normal humans. Even though it was cut right through the middle you couldn't see any organs. It was as if the entire thing was just skin. The entire thing was limp. Its hood clung to his face because of the wet fabric.

The man turned off the roaring hose and tossed it to the floor. He wore that serious face gain as he made his way over to it. I joined hi a little hesitantly but got on my knees with him to examine it. Its upper body was severed a couple feet away from his legs. Mr. strange pulled out some kind of metal tube, alien tool that gave off that whirring noise from earlier. He waved it back and forth over the creature's legs.

"You… you used that thing to mess up the hose didn't you?" He didn't look at me. "All I did was increase the pressure. Would've been better to 've froze it, but the thermostat is on the other side of the room" I glanced back down, eyes wavering on the wet hood covering its face. My fingers tentatively gripped the wet fabric and I pulled it back.

Its essence changed the moment I laid eyes on its "face." That is to say, the blank skin with several caves for features had there been any. It was disturbing. I could feel a lingering sense of fear and horror coming from it. Its last feelings before death.

"It's human." I mumbled incredulously.

"Used to be human." The man corrected. "It's been changed. See? No blood, no organs. It's skin all the way through. There's some kind of liquid soaked in his skin. Probably a stabilizer for the genetic mutation."

"Obviously you know about this stuff. Do you know what caused this… transformation to him?" The man finally looked up at me. "I was going to ask you that."

"Me?! I know less than you! You came in here after it right? So, do you mean to tell me you chased after it for no good reason?"

"Oi, I have a good reason. I was just refueling over on the San Andres fault when I started picking up some strange readings. Thought it would be interesting to check it out."

I looked at him dumbly. "So you don't know anything do you? Great."

"Now I didn't say that. It's clear to me that the technology used to do this isn't from this century let alone this world."

"Like you."

"Yeah. About that, who are you exactly? You seem to be quite familiar with aliens and your rather calm considering there's a genetically mutated human split in half in front of us. Not to mention my psychic paper didn't work on you."

"Aha, psychic paper eh? I knew it had to be something like that! Seriously though, yiked, bad head ache from it dude. Don't do that again, please." I held out my hand to him rather casually reaching over the body. "The name's Sam Calloway. And yours?" He stared at my hand like it would shock him but then stuck his hand in mind, grinning up at me. "Nice to meet you Sam. I'm the Doctor."

"The doctor of what?"

"A lot of things."

"Alright, so long as you aren't a mental doctor. I already have one of those, thank you very much."

"Sam! Get your butt out here and help manage the registers!" The voice of my boss echoed through the room. I looked back almost expecting to see him there. Good thing he wasn't though otherwise I wouldn't know how to explain the man cut in half on the floor. I looked back at the man a bit panicked by the intrusion of the rest of the normal world around us. The Doctor of a lot of things remained looking at me in silence with that frown again. I was beginning to question if her were bipolar or not when there spread another grin on his face. "Well it's been nice Sam. I'll be taking off now though. Don't worry I'll deal with this poor bloke. You just scamper off now." I furrowed my brow at him.

"Are you an alien clean up, police service sort of thing or something?"

"Sure, let's go with that. Now shew!" I arose from my spot slowly. This man's essence was so strange to me. It felt like fire and ice. Like chaos and sadness but so calming at the same time. "Sam!" My boss called again and I turned around to head towards the front. I glanced over my shoulder to find him still sitting there looking up at me.

'_This man feels… different than the others. What's up with him?'_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Myca, I'm home!" I called out rather tired. Dropping my keys and wallet on the coffee table, I pulled off my jacket while looking around for the little rascal to appear. "Myca!" She startled me by jumping on top of the couch, staring at me with those glassy blue eyes of hers. Myca sat on her hind legs, her silver hair looking as sleek and shiny as ever. The black on her ears and paws decorating her fur. I could feel the joy coming off of her. "Hey, Myks." I scratched her head lovingly and she turned her head into my palm, purring.

I settled myself comfortably on the couch. This day had just worn down on me. Yet I felt so anxious in the pit of my stomach. I leaned back into the couch with a sigh. Taking a gulp of a bottle of coke that I had pulled from the fridge not five minutes ago. Myka suddenly jumped on to my stomach out of nowhere. "Oof." She sat there, looking at me with her penetrating blue eyes. "What?" I smiled at her. Her head tilted to the side and I got the feeling she wanted me to tell her what was wrong. "I had the weirdest day today Myks. You would not believe me if I told you… Or you would, but it's still weird." She nodded her head as if telling me to continue. "Okay, well you see I met this man,"

A knock at the door put a stop to my words. I looked over at the wooden door questioningly. Myka jumped off of me and just as curiously headed to the door. I put down my soda on the coffee table and walked over to join her.

My eyes grew wide upon opening it to find someone I didn't expect. The Doctor was at the front of my door, smiling happily with his hands behind his back. "Oh, hello Sam. Fancy meeting you here. I just wanted to inquire about the room you're renting." He pulled out the 'Rent-a-Room' sign that had been staked into the ground in front of my house seconds ago. "I'll be taking that room, thank you." He stepped right into my house, pushing past me easily as he began looking around.

"Well don't just stand there. Close the door. You want strays to wander into your house? I take it my room is upstairs? Hmm, nice place you have here. Rather clean considering its just you… and your cat. Blimey, I hate domestics."

I closed the door and turned to look at my guest dubiously. He turned to me with a grin. "You got any tea?"

~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A/N:** Yay, that was fun to write. I have this whole story pretty much planned out... for the most part. Yup. So, let me know if you want this to become a Doctor/Sam story okay? If not then it could just be a normal adventure thing. Well it would be either way. Just let me know if you want them paired. Thanks for reading.


End file.
